ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Buster
BusterPocket Watch (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:31-3:37). Time Life Entertainment. Pocket Watch says: "Now Buster, if they catch you practicing unlicensed dentistry one more time, you lose your job." is a ghost that is often accompanied by a sentient pocket watch. He has tried many jobs, but ended up being fired all the time.Pocket Watch (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:07-5:09). Time Life Entertainment. Pocket Watch says: "You've been through every job a ghost can get." History As a Tooth Fairy, Buster was caught practicing unlicensed dentistry and warned to stop.Pocket Watch (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:31-3:37). Time Life Entertainment. Pocket Watch says: "Now Buster, if they catch you practicing unlicensed dentistry one more time, you lose your job." However, on a routine job, Buster again performed unlicensed dentistry on a boy named Tommy. Soon after, Buster was detained by the Tooth Police and fired. While wallowing in sorrow, he saw a television ad for the Ghostbusters' services and thought that they were people who took care of ghosts. Despite Egon's objection, the Ghostbusters hired Buster as a cook. While they were out on a bust, he invited many ghosts to the Firehouse and threw a party. The presence of so many entities disturbed the ethereal balance and threatened to create a hole in the space-time continuum.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:39-14:40). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "These ghosts are disturbing the ethereal balance."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:46-14:50). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "If the Firehouse goes, it'll just leave a hole in the continuum. All of New York. Then New Jersey." It was only then did Buster realize exactly what it was the Ghostbusters did. The ghosts were forced out of the Firehouse by venting the Containment Unit. He then got a job at a ghost town in California, but he left his pocket watch behind.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:14-21:16). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "As custodian of a ghost town in California." Trivia *Buster doesn't care for Zombies because they have bad teeth.Buster (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:52-16:56). Time Life Entertainment. Buster says: "I never did like Zombies. They got lousy teeth." *When listing a previous occupation as a Ghost Writer, Buster states, "You can't get any lower than that." This appears to be an inside joke made by the writers of the episode. *Buster has had at least 6 jobs #House HaunterBuster (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:10-5:11). Time Life Entertainment. Buster says: "House Haunter." #Graveyard GhastlyPocket Watch (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:11-5:12). Time Life Entertainment. Pocket Watch says: "Graveyard Ghastly." #Ghost WriterBuster (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:13-5:14). Time Life Entertainment. Buster says: "I was even a ghost writer." #Tooth Fairy #Firehouse Cook #Ghost Town Custodian *Buster is a good cook.Buster (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Buster the Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:57-6:58). Time Life Entertainment. Buster says: "I'm a good cook." *On page three of Ghostbusters Issue #1, Buster makes a non-canon cameo as an audience member of "The Ja'nine Show." Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Buster the Ghost" References Gallery Collages BusterinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage.png BusterinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage2.png BusterinBustertheGhostepisodeCollage3.png Primary Canon Buster03.jpg|Using Mirror Buster.png|Buster as a Tooth Fairy Buster04.jpg Buster05.jpg Buster06.jpg BusterTheGhost05.jpg Buster07.jpg Buster08.jpg Secondary Canon LuisDelgadoIssueOneOngoing.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #1 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters